


lay me down

by crunchberry



Series: whispers in the dark [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Undead Jaina Proudmoore, mentioned sylvaina, ooc jaina, theyre both sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchberry/pseuds/crunchberry
Summary: “Am I a corpse?”“In a way, yes.”“Then I’m dead.”
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: whispers in the dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	lay me down

She felt her soul one late afternoon, wandering aimlessly through the veil of afterlife and life. 

She felt her pain, her sorrow, her regret.

Her anger.

Bringing her back without the presence of a body was out of the question. 

She would be a useful addition to her army with a physical form.

All she needed was the body.

\--

She woke up to the sight of grey mist, a creature of some kind slowly withering away while she came to.

She woke up to the sound of silence.

She woke up with no heartbeat.

She woke up with no air in her lungs.

She woke up to undeath.

\--

“From what I understand, you were somewhat of an inquisitive individual in life, Lord Admiral.” Came a voice of echoes and finality. “Have you no questions?”

“I’m dead.”

The elf blinked at the blunt statement. Her voice echoed now but not in the way it had before, it wilted and curled with undertones of emotion Sylvanas couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“ _ Un _ dead, actually.” She answered finally.

“Am I a corpse?”

“In a way, yes.”

“Then I’m dead.”

\--

She proved to be a useful asset after the initial shock had passed.

Well,  _ mostly  _ useful asset.

Proudmoore experienced bouts of amnesia and extreme emotion like any other transitioning undead. But. 

_ But  _ this was Jaina Proudmoore and her death had been a traumatizing one. 

Death by your own loved ones and their dastardly whispers. 

Death in the Blighted Lands.

Death in Thros. 

Sylvanas had never entertained the idea of spending more time than necessary retrieving Jaina’s body from Fate’s End but even then, she’d seen faint visions of her own regrets, of her own thoughts turned against her.

She would’ve commended Jaina for her prolonged torture if it was something worth rewarding. 

It wasn’t. 

No one who survived Thros--however few there were--came out the same.

Jaina Proudmoore wasn’t the same.

Sylvanas didn’t think she would ever be the same. 

\--

She remembered freckled skin and flushed cheeks.

Pearly white smiles and teasing jests thrown between them.

She remembered blonde hair and apprentice uniforms. 

Promises to return to her.

What a fool she’d been.

\--

She remembered flirty comments and hearty chuckles.

Wide grins and twitching ears.

She remembered a general’s uniform; a Ranger General’s uniform.

Promises to return to her.

How naive she’d been.

\--

“Does it still hurt?” 

Sylvanas’ ears pinned back as she turned quickly. Very few could sneak up on her and Proudmoore was slowly becoming a master at it.

“Pardon?”

“Does it still hurt?” She didn’t elaborate.

“At times.” Sylvanas responded after settling for Jaina’s vague inquiry.

“Was it worth it?”

The elf finally took a good look at the woman before her. 

She looked tired, bone-tired. Hair completely white with small accents of pale blonde, eyes gleaming a constant blue while her skin was a pale hue of that same blue. She looked like Sylvanas had felt before… when this all started.

“...I haven’t decided yet.” 

\--

Blonde hair and flushed cheeks. 

Smiles pressed to her cheek in pecks of adoration. 

_ “You just ignored a summons from Kael’thas?! Why?” _

She laughed.

_ “To see you, what else?”  _

_ “Tides, Sylvanas. Was it worth it?”  _

Her smile was radiant.

_ She chuckled teasingly. “I haven’t decided yet.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/uB_zi69GQFg 
> 
> inspired by this (i really like this song okay)^


End file.
